Field of the Invention
Implementations of various methods to couple a computerized ball device which acts as a mobile computing device to project towards waveguide eyeglasses or contacts which will then allows a user to view their world in a mixed reality, augmented reality, and virtual reality world and to allow for group collaboration on a shared coupled device. The device additionally has the ability to be docked in a drone cradle which creates a database map of the user's environment while not being utilized by the user for an immediate task. The device may also be attached to a wrist band for mobility. The device decouples the traditional design of head mounted virtual and mixed reality wherein the traditional design places the camera or central processing unit (“CPU”) addition to the standard eyeglass which then violates human social contracts or concern the user or nearby bystanders are being recorded. The mobile computer ball device is decoupled from the waveguide lens so that a third person view of the user can be obtained in addition to a first person view. The computerized ball device allows standard shape eyeglasses to be coupled with the device in both a private user to ball setting or a device (ball) to private group setting. The device is superior in design to existing implementations of mixed and virtual reality technology with bulky head mounted apparatus which add weight that disturbs social contracts and bio-mechanical movement and weight distribution and does not allow for both first person and third person view points in the waveguide display. Family use of the technology allows for natural sharing of a coupled group technology sharing of experience. Commercial and Industrial work team use of the technology allows for natural sharing of a coupled group sharing of technology experience. The technology is a superior implementation of the way humans collaborate and work in groups. The technology is a superior implementation to extend natural human interaction without drawing attention to the technology instead of the shared human experience. Current technology deployment for computerized devices has focused on individual experience at the expense of group interaction. The implementation of the computerized ball device with head mounted eyeglass experience allows for a superior group experience. The computerized ball device may be placed in a mutual group setting or alternatively docked on a drone that has the ability to map a database of the user's environment. The computerized ball device has both an internal server and CPU as well as network connection capability to interface with a remote application server.
Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Current implementations of mixed reality, augmented reality and virtual reality computing devices generally have bulky head mounted variations which are tailored to the individual experience and that experience generally isolates human beings from interacting face to face with other human beings. Such examples of these technologies are those implemented by Microsoft and their HaloLens product (A Trademark of Microsoft, Inc.), Oculus Rift VR (A Trademark of Facebook, Inc. by assignment), Sony's PlayStation VR (A Trademark of Sony, Inc.), HTC Vive (A Trademark of HTC, Inc.), Google Glass (A Trademark of Google, Inc.), Samsung's Gear VR (A Trademark of Samsung, Inc.), Razer's OSVR (A Trademark of Razer, Inc.) or Magic Leap's proposed systems (A Trademark of Magic Leap, Inc.). While these technologies are very impressive and useful, they fall short of allowing humans to interact in groups, face to face while using the technology without violating traditional human social contracts. Clearly these technologies stand the promise of greatly improved human productivity, but it has also come at a great expense of isolating humans from natural shared face to face interaction. Humans have rejected the model of a camera on the eyeglasses because others are concerned they are being recorded or watched. Some proponents of the camera on the eye glass model argue that humans will gain such benefit that the cost of objection for being recorded will be overwhelmed by the tremendous benefits of the technology. Further objections have become apparent because others in a group are not able to share the same information which creates a barrier of unfair information advantage. The implementation of the method allows users to “group” or “pair” multiple sets of eyeglasses with a single ball mobile computing device. The “group” or “paired” user experience allows all users in a group comfort in the social setting because everyone in the group is able to share the same information thus no social contract has been violated such as the objection to others recording a user without permission. While customization of user experience is useful for an individual experience, the implementations of technology have decreased the skills of humans to interact with eye to eye contact which has limited the ability to maintain or improve non-technology dependent human communication skills. Prior art generally has limited the ability to user both first person and third person viewpoints simultaneously.
Implementations of methods have been made in systems that provide augmented or virtual reality experiences, but do so in a manner that violates traditional human social contracts:                1) U.S. Pat. No. 8,930,490 issued Jan. 6, 2015 to Apple Inc. covers a method and system for collecting information, enriching the collected information and linking the enriched information that is provided. The system includes an application server as well as wearable smart glasses to process data. System item 1740 pertains to a video/audio capture device on the wearable glasses. The system and method proposed continues to violate the social contract between humans that does not generally allow for recording of each other. Further we propose an alternative that only allows recording by one device where all private group users have access to the same information to avoid the “are you recording me syndrome” as well as reducing information advantage bias in group settings. A common group device will allow a superior collective outcome for group settings where technology is utilized. Again most of these forms are more awkward and do not flow well with biomechanical movements of the user.        2) U.S. Pat. No. 8,570,244 issued Oct. 29, 2013 to Sony Corporation, covers systems and methods for a head mounted image display apparatus. The image forming device is an optical system converting light emitted from the image forming device into parallel light. The implementation of this system and method does not pair the device for a private group, it does not transmit light images to the retina, it is bulky and it does not have the power to have a stronger CPU lens to project high definition images to multiple users. Further the device is incapable of remote database mapping of the user's environment. Again most of these forms are more awkward and do not flow well with biomechanical movements of the user.        3) US Patent No. 20140098009 issued Dec. 10, 2013 to Prest, Tang, Evans, et al. covers methods and apparatus for a personal goggle system for presenting a personal display of media. The implementation of this method uses not only a bulky head mounted apparatus, but also is designed for personal or private viewing with minimal consideration for the group which then violates social contracts of acceptability. Again most of these forms are more awkward and do not flow well with biomechanical movements of the user.        4) US Patent Application No. 2015/0016777 A1 to Abovitz et al, covers a planar waveguide apparatus with diffraction elements and system employing the same. The implementation of this method is substantially different in the configuration of the head mounted apparatus and planar waveguide, but also the configuration of the cameras and projection system. This system is not capable of mutually implementing first person and third person omniscient perspectives independently and simultaneously as the user's option. This system does not feature a locking mechanism for multiple users to share the same view which creates a barrier of asymmetric information in communication and recording of the common user environment for a plurality of users. Because the system does not allow a plurality of users to share the common recorded environment in a mutual design of trust, the system continues to violate social contracts of trust where humans object to being recorded. Because the systems and methods do not include both first person and third person omniscient perspectives where the full presence of the user's physical representation is not a part of the environment and the content does not provide artificial intelligence feedback from the user to interact with the content displayed in the waveguide, the system is not capable of an integrated augmented reality feedback experience and iterative reality experience. Users are not able to be a musician in the music band and receive visual and audio interaction with the actual musical band which the proposed invention does accomplish. Users are not able to be an actor or actress in the movie or TV show and receive audio and visual interaction with the movie stars and television stars which the proposed invention does accomplish. The proposed invention not only changes the way we experience current services such as cooking lessons, athletic training lessons, movies, music and other experiences, but it allows the user both the first person as well as third person omniscient perspectives and feedback from other objects or humans in the augmented environment.        